Lucifer
by Yume Musume
Summary: "Era una película en su mente que se repetía constantemente, recordándolo cada vez que un cliente lo visitaba, quizás para distraerse de su asqueado cuerpo." / ShonenAi/Yaoi / AU/Angst / KaixRei, HitoshixBrooklyn, PairMix / LEMMON.
1. Whisper

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : **B**eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

Era una película en su mente que se repetía constantemente, recordándolo cada vez que un cliente lo visitaba, quizás para distraerse de su asqueado cuerpo: Era su amante. Lo besaba con ansiedad, sentía sus labios arder mientras lo subía a algún mueble, tanteaba su cuerpo, la recorría con avidez; juraba que lo protegería siempre mientras mordía su piel, mientras se introducía por la fuerza en su no tan virginal entrada. Aún si no era el momento para él, si el otro tenía la necesidad, entraría por la fuerza.

Sabía que en el tiempo en el que él soportaba el dolor del desgarre que producía el otro en las paredes de su interior, su amante no se frenaría por nada, aún si se lo rogaba. El dolor se pasaría pronto y no sería más que una gran descarga placentera. Al final, le quería, podía soportar eso y mucho más. Enjugar sus lágrimas y apreciar el que estaba con él.

Al inicio, había caído rendido ante los encantos del gran empresario multimillonario, dueño de una gran corporación encargada de creación y distribución de armas, pero al final, todo se había retorcido. Terminó olvidado, desplazado y abandonado. Su sangre chorreante dejaba caminos que antes había marcado con la esperanza de vivir con alguien a quien quisiera.

Sonrió. Lo admitía. Era su culpa por creer ciegamente en alguien. A final de cuentas, cuando lo conoció, tenía apenas trece, prometieron que tendría una buena paga y un techo donde dormir tras haber huido de su pueblo en China. ¿Qué podría hacer sino querer creerle? Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco el vivir en la calle.

**-Trabajando, perra. **–La voz ronca de su actual cliente lo despertó de su pesadilla.

Lo tenía por sus largos cabellos negros y forzaba a atragantarse con su miembro. No resistía la sensación de asco que producía el tener que tocar su campanilla con la longitud del otro, pero si quería que todo terminara pronto, tenía que hacerlo bien. Mientras su mano lo masturbaba, continuaba en un vaivén oral.

Ya había tenido que soportarlo penetrándolo una y otra vez. Al final, no podía quejarse, había pagado una cantidad muy grande, casi tres veces lo que pagaría una persona que deseara acostarse con él.

El dolor que producían las uñas llenas de tierra al enterrarse en su cabeza y el asco que sentía cada vez que el maldito líquido viscoso resbalaba por su garganta no eran nada comparado con lo que haber sido obligado a dedicarse a eso le hacía sentir. Cierto. Podría pagar todos sus pecados, era su karma. Creía que podía ser el novio de quien amó, de quien amaba en ese momento, pero la verdad, es que sólo era su puta. Era una puta, viéralo por donde lo viera.

No duró mucho haciendo eso. Pronto, su rostro estaba lleno de semen. Esa calidez, no era la primera vez que la sentía, y muy a diferencia de cómo era con su amado empresario, no lo disfrutaba ahora. Sus ojos cerrados eran su característica. Una vez que terminaba con su trabajo, no miraría a nadie. No podía permitir que nadie le manipulara a través de sus emociones. Indiscutiblemente, en ese momento, su mirada reflejaría su odio hacia sí mismo, aquella repulsión que sentía por estar encerrado y no atreverse a enfrentar la vida de una manera más complicada, pero mejor.

El rubio y fornido tomó sus cosas, se vistió y le lanzó el dinero que faltaba por pagarle antes de salir. Sonrió, aún en el marco de la puerta, mientras escupía el cuerpo sucio y sudoroso del chino, entonces, cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Sí. Su karma. Entreabrió los ojos, revisando estar solo en la habitación que le habían asignado para encargarse de sus clientes. Era acogedora, amplia, con una chimenea y un gran ventanal. Era la punta más alta de la casa en la que vivían. Un burdel. Aún así, era el lugar que más aborrecía, donde el asco y la soledad lo invadían. No podía llorar, lo sabía. Era una muñeca, una maldita muñeca que había quedado vacía al caer en ese abismo.

Quizás sus emociones eran demasiadas. Después de cada cliente, mientras tendían su cama y arreglaban su habitación, se encerraba en el baño, lavándose una y otra vez, lavando las manos de cada uno de ellos, lavando su sabor y su sudor; limpiando debajo de sus uñas la carne que había rasgado al sentir como perpetraban su cuerpo. Era necesario, nunca en su vida sintió tanto asco como en ese momento.

Una vez más, lo hizo. Se puso de pie, tomó la bata para secarse y avanzó hasta el baño de la alcoba. Cada movimiento lo obligaba a recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía esa viscosidad salir de él y escurrir por sus piernas junto a algunos hilillos de sangre. No podía contenerlo, necesitaba vomitarlo, escupir todo lo que quedaba de su último encuentro.

Corrió por la habitación hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con un vitral colorido. La abrió de golpe y levantó la tapa del retrete y se arrodillo en el suelo, sosteniéndose de la base. Entonces, fue cuando sintió liberarse poco a poco, como si cada vez que algo saliera de él, hubiera espacio para poder volver a creer que podía seguir.

Al terminar, se dejó caer por completo en el suelo, mirando las baldosas del techo. ¿Qué había hecho de su vida? ¿En qué momento se había destruido así? Agradecía lo poco que tenía, pero no era lo que quería vivir. Escuchó la puerta de su alcoba abrirse. Era muy vieja y rechinaba mucho.

**-Brook…-** Murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con la mano. Se enderezó y se recargó en la pared. **-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Vi a Dunga irse. –** Habló con su vocecilla acaramelada. Era su mejor amigo en ese burdel. Inglés, de cabellos anaranjados, alto, de tez blanca y suave. Era como un ángel de mirada turquesa, su ángel. El que lo cuidaba. -**¿Quieres bañarte, Rei?**

**-Sí…-** Lo necesitaba. –**Creo que sí.**

El otro se acercó y lo tomó por el mentón, besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente. No tardó mucho en alejarse, así que pasó un dedo por su pecho, tomó algo de sustancia del rubio que acababa de poseer al pequeño y lo introdujo en su boca. A veces, los ángeles eran los más corrompidos en ese mundo.

**-Gross.** –Mencionó el pelirrojo mientras abría la llave del agua tibia. Mantenía una sonrisa siempre, no importaba la situación. Incluso, rayaba en lo terrorífico, algo mórbido.

**-Eres un asco.-** Sonrió suavemente. Era su único apoyo real y ser libre, a su lado, no parecía muy irreal.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente; el púnico sonido existente era el del agua chocar con la bañera. No era porque fuera incómodo, al contrario. Se comprendían tan bien que las palabras sobraban. El inglés sabía que su amigo no sería feliz ahí; el chino, que estaba ahí para contarle alguna confidencia.

Entró en la tina cuando se llenó y se sumergió. El agua era tibia. Era como si su ángel fuera su madre. Bueno, al menos eso creía. Nunca tuvo una, ya que la biológica había muerto cuando apenas era un niño y el poco tiempo que compartió con ella, no fue muy grato.

Salió y miró a su amigo mientras se quitaba los cabellos húmedos del rostro.

**-Rei Kon.-** Lo llamó su amigo.-** Tus facciones parecen de gato.**

**-Lo sé.** –Asintió con la cabeza –**No soy muy masculino.**

**-Ese es tu atractivo principal. –**Acarició la mejilla húmeda. **–No eres chica, ni chico. Eres maravilloso. **

Sintió su cuerpo helarse. Eran las palabras de su bello amante resonando en su cabeza. Lo quería, lo deseaba sólo por no lucir como algo concreto. ¿Qué era entonces? Un monstruo.

**-¿Aún piensas en tu noviecito?** –Hablaba con ironía al ver la mirada perdida del otro. **-¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**-Kai. –**Suspiró mirando el agua**- Kai Hiwatari.**

**-¿Porqué lo añoras si te cambió por un pedazo de carne americana?-** Hablaba en su inigualable acento inglés que le erizaba la piel al chino.

**-Yo…** -No sabía que decir **– Quizás estoy demente.**

**-Ya sabes. El cliché: "Las mejores personas lo están." –**Se tumbó junto a la tina de baño y se acomodó para hablar más a fondo.

**-No lo creo.-** Torció una mueca- **Creo que no es nada agradable el estar demente. **

**-¿Quieres salir? –**Le cuestionó tras una pausa.

**-¿A cenar? –**Se encogió de hombros **–No tengo más clientes. **

Cenar con su amigo era algo muy placentero. Lo disfrutaba como pocas cosas en la vida.

**-No.** –Se aclaró la garganta. **–De aquí. Creo que puedo liberarte.**

El otro no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era verdad lo que decía el otro? Aquella decadencia de su ser se iría para siempre y podría volver a vivir. Sonrió involuntariamente, dejando al desnudo cada emoción suya.


	2. origin

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: **B**eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

**-¿Quieres salir? –**Le cuestionó tras una pausa.

**-¿A cenar? –**Se encogió de hombros **–No tengo más clientes. **

Cenar con su amigo era algo muy placentero. Lo disfrutaba como pocas cosas en la vida.

**-No.** –Se aclaró la garganta. **–De aquí. Creo que puedo liberarte.**

El otro no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era verdad lo que decía el otro? Aquella decadencia de su ser se iría para siempre y podría volver a vivir. Sonrió involuntariamente, dejando al desnudo cada emoción suya.

* * *

La prioridad de Brooklyn, era soportar; los medios, no eran relevantes.

Tomó con delicadeza el pequeño esnifador metálico, sosteniéndolo con sólo dos dedos. Quizá era que su sangre era inglesa y siempre lucía como un miembro de la realeza, etéreo y elegante. Aún cuando sus actos reflejaban a una puta barata.

Inclinó su cabeza con la misma gracia que caminaba o se movía, y con ayuda de su amigo inhaló con suavidad el ya machacado polvo blanco. Sabía que cortarlo era de importancia, ya que podía ocasionarse una ruptura capilar. También, estaba seguro de que las consecuencias de ser un maldito adicto, lo llevarían a su muerte, una dolorosa y absurda.

¿Y? Su vida no tenía tanto sentido. La había dedicado a alguien que no lograba tratarlo con la misma devoción que él había empleado en su amistad. Enderezó la cabeza, limpiando su nariz y respirando, para deshacerse de restos de su turbadora nieve.

Elevó la mirada hasta el espejo. Llevaba ya veinte minutos encerrado en el baño de su alcoba, sabía lo que venía y quería prepararse. Vio su reflejo, y a pesar de ser atractivo, sintió ganas de vomitar de sólo encontrar a ese asqueroso ser frente a él. Aquellos ojos lascivos que lo juzgaban, que reflejaban lo indigno que era. Sonrió.

¡Como se odiaba! Pero, cuánto lo amaba a él.

Lo amaba. Lo había amado desde que lo conoció. Le permitiría todo, soportaría lo que fuera sólo con estar a su lado. Estaba ahí, porque era su mundo y lo sería por siempre. No conocía nada más.

Había conocido a Hitoshi cuando eran jóvenes, en la secundaria, catorce y quince años, respectivamente. Kinomiya era un año mayor que él, el presidente del segundo año, muy popular, cuando ingresó a esa escuela. Fueron amigos los dos años que estuvieron en la misma institución, dándole la fama que el mayor tenía a Brooklyn. Y aún después de graduarse, seguían viéndose a menudo. ¿Por qué? Era sencillo. El pelirrojo podía estudiar por sus méritos, mas no por que su familia lo apoyara en ello, de hecho, pasaba todo su tiempo en la escuela evitando volver a casa.

Al final, no podía evitarlo, debía regresar a su prisión. La adornada casucha, que a pesar de lucir elegante, era el lugar más pobre para él. Vivía con su padre, pero era como si no viviera con nadie: era un gran empresario y poco tiempo estaba en su hogar y desde los cinco años, nunca vio más a su madre, a su ángel. A él le gustaba pensar que había perecido, que se había perdido en el mar, cualquier cosa. Ella sólo desapareció.

Pasó un año en los que no supieron el uno del otro, pero siempre, el inglés, pensaba en su primer amor. No sabía cómo o porqué, pero perdió el rastro del otro.

Un día, sin más, cuando Masefield había cumplido recién dieciséis, apareció el otro en su puerta. Era como un mal sueño: Su cabello sucio, la ropa rota, manchada de sustancias irreconocibles y el hedor. ¡Vaya! Era lo más desagradable que había presenciado.

¡Qué asco!

Pero claro, debía recordarlo: Lo amaba.

Dejó que entrara, que tomara una ducha y hablaron sobre como se había convertido en el padre de Takao, su hermanito de tan sólo siete años, tras la muerte repentina de sus padres cuando desapareció. Faltaba poco para que se volviera un hombre y los problemas se agravaran, pues su familia tenía tantas deudas que no lograría pagar con su trabajo de obrero. Otro problema que afrontaba en ese instante, era la constante persecución que existía por parte de los servicios sociales, ya que ambos eran menores aún. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

No estaba seguro de si lo buscaba para que arreglara todos sus problemas con la economía tan positiva de su padre y todos los ahorros que guardaba celosamente o de si quería incluirlo en su vida, una vez más.

Fuera cual fuera la situación, sintió al otro insistir en permanecer con él para nunca separarse. Se sintió convencido al escuchar como el mayor le prometía la felicidad absoluta, un edén que lo complacería hasta que el final llegara y su aliento fuera sólo un recuerdo más en ese universo de remembranzas.

Un ósculo selló el contrato.

Escaparían al ponerse el alba. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya lo recogió, al pie de la ventana más alta, cual personaje de alguna obra romántica y huyeron, tomados de las manos, prometiendo no separarse uno del otro: Era la más grande película romántica de la que había oído.

Claro.

Tras pagar las deudas, el capital se agotó y teniendo que mantener al pequeño Takao, ambos obtuvieron empleos mal pagados. En aquellos momentos, Hitoshi había cumplido la mayoría de edad y el trabajador social lo presionaba en tener las mejores condiciones para el niño. Vivían en un departamento con apenas una cama individual, un baño y una cocina. Ambos dormían al pie del lecho del que parecía ser, era su hijo. No tenían las mejores condiciones.

En la última visita de servicios sociales, recibieron una amenaza severa: Ese hogar era deplorable y poco apropiado para el niño. Lo recluirían en un albergue temporal hasta que demostrara que podía ser la familia que necesitaba. Al ver cómo era arrebatado de sus brazos, el mayor de todos se lanzó con furia contra los servidores públicos. Eso, sólo fue el inicio, pues el pelirrojo tuvo que gastar su poco presupuesto en la fianza del otro.

Al inicio, pensaron que si ellos reducían sus gastos y _lujos_, aquel infante no necesitaría saber la situación tan ajustada que vivían y podría volver a casa. Aún así, dejando a un lado las tres comidas al día, el aseo personal diario y el sueño de ocho horas para tener turnos extra en tiendas, cafeterías y abarrotes, no lo lograron. Estaban convencidos de que dejar la escuela preparatoria había sido un error. Sin preparación y con aparentes antecedentes penales, ¿quién los contrataría?

Esa tarde, se miró al espejo: Ya no era el prolijo inglés que algún día fue. Era el vivo retrato de su novio cuando lo buscó y lo sedujo para abandonar su hogar. Su mirada lucía apagada, de igual manera que su espíritu luchador. Ya no tenía la necesidad de esforzarse. Tomaría el camino más corto: Se aseó como era debido, cortó su cabello él mismo, ya que estaba desproporcionalmente largo y maltratado, sucio y crispado, y por último, tomó una de esas prendas elegantes que aún conservaba de sus días de gloria. ¡Ah, qué días aquellos! Apenas había pasado un año y ya sentía que se trataba de eras lejanas.

Se miró al espejo: Una maldita muñeca cansada de luchar. No se arrepentía, pues lo amaba, ¿no? Claro que sí, lo amaba. Le había jurado estar con él por siempre.

Salió a la calle antes de que el otro volviera de su trabajucho y se adentró en bares, burdeles, en el mundo más bajo que pudiera encontrar.

Nada.

Quizás buscó mal. Tras semanas de rotundo fracaso, viró su ruta hacia el lado opuesto, hacia la mierda más grande de la sociedad: los ricos.

Pervertidos y drogadictos se unían en aquellos privados clubes. No tuvo que hacer más allá de introducirse de forma violenta en el auto de uno de los ricachones, sin su autorización, claro, y hacer uso de su cuerpo como las deidades le daban a entender.

Fue un éxito.

Su actitud mustia y físico elegante eran el contraste idóneo para su salvaje insatisfacción sexual.

Mustio.

Al volver, la primera noche, no pudo evitar tomar una ducha helada, pues el calentador no funcionaba al no pagar el gas. No lo hacía por asepsia, pues en aquellos lugares era lo primordial, sino por aquella suciedad que no podían ver nadie más que él.

Talló su cuerpo una y otra vez, limpiado cada rincón. Quería arrancar su piel, arañándola, borrando todo lo que en él existiera en ese instante. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? La primera vez, no le dolió, pero nunca sintió tanta humillación en su insignificante existencia. El momento en el que tragó el semen de no uno, sino tres ancianos millonarios fue el peor.

Cuando la piel le ardió lo suficiente para olvidar las arrugadas manos de los pedófilos, se acostó, desnudo, al lado del otro, tumbándose como un robot, insensible, frío, sin siquiera poder llorar o lamentarse.

Los días transcurrieron, las semanas y los meses. Cada jornada era peor a la anterior. Pronto se hizo de la fama más grande y fue cuando su ego creció torcido: Si sería una puta, sería la puta más cabrona en todo el maricón mundo.

Era una perra, capaz de todo, que ganaba miles a la semana. Aún así, no fue sino hasta que el otro intentó intimar con él que supo la verdad. El cambio en aquellas actitudes era evidente, en especial cuando le pidió que lo ahorcara, cuando le rogó porque lo asfixiara y cuando le pedía que lo humillara cada vez más.

Todo, porque lo amaba.

Su destino cambió cuando uno de tantos clientes, uno de los más afamados y poderosos, habló sobre la mansión Masefield, abandonada. El hombre había muerto unas semanas antes y al haber huido su heredero, era un inmueble a disposición del estado hasta que alguien demostrara ser familiar del empresario.

A la mañana siguiente, ya se sabía dueño de esa propiedad. Acudió a las oficinas correspondientes y con su acta de nacimiento y un buen trabajo entre las piernas del encargado, recuperó su casa.

No tardó en darle la noticia a su novio, y de inmediato acudieron a hacer el papeleo para recuperar al menor de los Kinomiya, que aún no comprendía lo que ocurría.

Los tres volvieron y tras no tener otra opción, Brooklyn se ofreció para rescatarse y rescatarlos a ellos. Hitoshi se opuso al inicio, pero no tenían una solución a sus problemas, y se vio forzado a aceptar.

Acudió un día más al trabajo, persuadiendo a sus compañeros de huir a su lado y a sus clientes, de visitarlo en su hogar, siempre y cuando sacaran una cita previa. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de su residencia y se cuestionaban si su apellido era Masefield, pero siempre lo negó con una sonrisa.

Así fue como, poco a poco, terminó convirtiendo al que fue su primer amor en un monstruo que regenteaba a uno de los prostíbulos más grandes de todos los tiempos.

Eso recorría su mente siempre que inhalaba cocaína. No era instantáneo el efecto y el aspirarla le hacía recordar sus días en el burdel de ricos que lo hizo adicto, al igual que a sus más poderosos consumidores.

Así los veía él: lo consumían un poco, en cada embestida que recibía, en cada lamida que les daba, en cada mordida o golpe.

Pero Hitoshi Kinomiya lo valía.

Lo amaba.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que se encontraba con las frías manos del otro. Podía sentirlas sujetando su cuello, presionando, cada vez, con más insistencia. El aire a veces no podía pasar a través de su tráquea, y aún así, sabía que ya no era capaz de llegar a un orgasmo si no era de esa manera.

Esta era una de esas veces, pero no salió hasta que sintió la euforia de sus mágicos polvos. Antes de ir a por él, se miró una vez más en el espejo del baño. Era el mismo cristal en el que se había reflejado la última vez que estuvo en su casa, justo cuando huyo persiguiendo mentiras que ni él mismo había creído.

Ya no era aquel inocente e ilusionado joven. Estaba por cumplir los veinticuatro años y su mirada se veía más muerta que su padre. Ya sabía que era una mierda y que el asco lo colmaba hasta que terminaba riéndose de sí mismo. Tocó su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Sentía que su mano ardía, quería, como aquella vez, arrancar su piel y su historia.

Por alguna razón, a su mente vino el joven más nuevo: Rei Kon. Le recordaba su adolescencia. En el fondo, le dolía que viviera lo mismo que él.

Pero Kinomiya no iba a esperarlo por siempre. Abrió la puerta, mirándolo con aquella torcida sonrisa.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto. La verdad es que este fic es difícil para mí, por ello es el que más me gusta. Está siendo un gran reto ya que tiendo a ser cursi.

Quería escribir otra cosa, pero era necesario explicar esto y no quería que el capítulo quedara no tan largo, pero como me quedé con tanto que escribir… Bueno XD Inicié el otro, pero no puedo subirlos juntos. Así que esperen con paciencia –como lo han hecho- para el siguiente :D

Los amo a todos.

**Tuna & Paks:** Gracias c: 33~~ Aquí está el cap.

**Suly:** Bitch, Osea, te escribo un fic super loco y lo único que me dices es la canción de SHINee? D'

**NOKIER:** LOL esas cosas sólo se sabrán en el fic. Rei también es mio LOL espero que te guste este cap :/

**DreamSlayerGirl**: Gracias, de verdad. Haha, a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja C:

**N4t5u0:** Sí, la verdad me fue difícil, no quería caer en eso, pero lo logré, por lo menos en el 1° cap LOL Gracias por leerme~~ 333

**_KIMIKO IVANOV:_** ¡Cariño, perdona! No quise dejarlos botados por tanto tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí y espero que te guste este capítulo. Y no te preocupes por lo del review, con que me hayas hecho el honor de leerme me basta c: Te quiero!

**Akemi:** Continuado. :DDDD

**_Gracias especiales al GUEST que no sé quien es, pero XD que bueno que le guste. _**


	3. Monster

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

**Quiero hacerles una pequeña recomendación:** Escuchen _"Monster"_ de_ BigBang_ mientras lo leen, aún si el Kpop no es su favorito.

_Las explicaciones de hasta abajo, en las notas finales, son importantes. Por favor, léanlas. _

* * *

Ya no era aquel inocente e ilusionado joven. Estaba por cumplir los veinticuatro años y su mirada se veía más muerta que su padre. Ya sabía que era una mierda y que el asco lo colmaba hasta que terminaba riéndose de sí mismo. Tocó su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Sentía que su mano ardía, quería, como aquella vez, arrancar su piel y su historia.

Por alguna razón, a su mente vino el joven más nuevo: Rei Kon. Le recordaba su adolescencia. En el fondo, le dolía que viviera lo mismo que él.

Pero Kinomiya no iba a esperarlo por siempre. Abrió la puerta, mirándolo con aquella torcida sonrisa. Ya no tenía la serenidad plantada en su rostro. Lo sabía. Era un asco. No podía realmente estar en paz consigo mismo desde que decidió huir de los brazos de su familia, y su madre, ¡ah! ¡Si su madre lo hubiera visto! Probablemente estaría llorando, sufriendo de mirarlo ahí.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, ligeros, pareciera que no tocaba las baldosas del piso, y acarició el rostro del otro. La elegancia se veía plasmada en la marchita piel del inglés en cada roce con su amante, sin abandonar sus pensamientos sobre el pequeño chino.

Kinomiya detestaba las cursilerías, sin embargo, algo le impedía detener de golpe la mano nívea que le buscaba sin mucho deseo. Esa mano. Era fría, casi parecía muerta, sin latir, sin palpitar, y su caricia, un beso quimérico, de la misma naturaleza que su primer amor, pero de ninguna manera podía ser humana. No. Eso frente a él probablemente estaba muerto. Mucho tiempo atrás, dejó de ver el brillo en sus ojos y no percibía pasión correr por sus venas. Cuando alguien perdía eso, pensaba él, ya no vivía más. No lo merecía.

Lo tomó con ferocidad del cabello, en un movimiento tosco, acercándole y atacando sus labios. Ya no existía una dulce caricia, no existían etéreos movimientos. Tampoco se trataba ya del dolor que vino después de que todo fuera dulce, no podía decirse a sí mismo cuanto le hería sentir sus labios ser mordisqueados, de ver y sentir al otro lacerarlo. No, ya no.

Sintió como el más alto lo tiró en el suelo, en un rápido mover de su mano. O Hitoshi tenía cada vez más fuerza, o él ya vivía en un agotamiento constante. Sus rodillas desnudas crearon un hueco sonido contra el piso frío que su habitación tenía, y esperando un ínfimo signo de vida en él, entrecerró los ojos, mientras el mayor tiraba de su cabello para que comenzara a actuar.

Así lo hizo: tras suspirar pesadamente, con sus delicados movimientos, abrió el pantalón del traje tan elegante que vestía. Sabía que debía hacerlo con cuidado, pues la tela del que había mandado hacer sus prendas, era tan fina, que podría perder toda su paga de una semana en sólo arreglarlo.

Con una mano, tomó rápidamente la hombría del que había amado toda la vida y realizó pequeños movimientos para tratar de endurecerla un poco. No quería mirarlo, y no tuvo oportunidad, pues a los pocos segundos sintió su cabeza ser presionada contra su entrepierna, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Aún con la mano en el miembro del otro, agradeció a sus polvos mágicos el darle la energía, que comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, como si de pronto renaciera. Era ese su secreto para sobrevivir a pesar del cansancio de cada día. Su lengua, áspera, inició sus movimientos en la longitud, repasando una y otra vez la textura de esta, mientras sus labios ejercían la presión necesaria para que su movimiento se volviera algo placentero al otro. Poco a poco, se veía forzado a hacerlo más rápido, más profundo.

Sabía que no era la sensación la que lo complacía, sino el saber que estaba siendo sometido por él. Aún así, no sentía el asco habitual que tenía con cada cliente que aparecía preguntando por él. Cuando el líquido preseminal resbalaba por su garganta siempre creía que podría vomitar de tener tan fétida semilla en su interior, pero no con él. Oh, no, con Hitoshi no podía sentir asco. Lo amaba, ¿no?

Sí.

En el fondo sabía que lo amaba. Lo repetía en su mente, mientras su cuerpo, vigoroso, dejaba que la viscosidad del otro resbalara por su esófago. Nada. Ni asco, ni placer, ni nada.

No duró mucho ahí, era sólo el rito de preparación, el que ayudaba a preparar el arma que lo heriría: su humillación.

Sin que antes le hubiesen pedido permiso, sintió que lo pusieron de pie. No supo a ciencia cierta, a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban en el punto máximo, cuándo le fue arrebatada su única prenda: Aquella camisa blanca, sedosa, que resbalaba por su piel, remarcando cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo. Tan larga que cubría de forma parcial sus muslos, y no dejaba tanto a la imaginación.

Desnudo, no sólo en cuerpo, sino en pensamientos también, sintió la fuerza de antes lanzarlo a las sábanas blancas del nido que era su cama. Estaba hecho un caos. La mucama no había tenido el tiempo para tenderla tras su último encuentro y no se podía encontrar el inicio o el fin de las cobijas. Lo miró lanzarse sobre él, y sin delicadeza, sin aviso previo, lo arrastró de las piernas, masturbándolo sin cuidado, con fuerza, tal vez demasiada.

Podía sentir la mano del otro herirlo con sólo tocarlo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin un ritmo definido, quizás por la cocaína que había inhalado, quizás por la excitación que le producía la burlona garra que oprimía con desesperación sus muslos. Ya que había cruzado ambas piernas sobe los hombros del mayor, cada contacto era mucho más cercano a una de las zonas que más anhelaba sentir tocada por él: su cadera.

Si bien el efecto de la droga intensificaba cada sensación que experimentara, que rasgara la piel sobre el hueso pélvico lo hacía estremecerse. Era esa disyuntiva una gran tentación para Kinomiya. Siempre que posaba sus manos en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, no terminaba de decidir si quería sólo herirlo o quería rasguñar su piel para verlo excitado, rogando por más y al final, negarle todo contacto. Para su suerte, en esta ocasión, no sufriría ninguno de los dos.

La pálida piel inglesa se tornó escarlata al pasar de las uñas bien cuidadas de su patrón y nada lo enloquecía más. Retorció un poco su espalda, arqueándose y dejando que su aliento escapara en musicales sonidos que le producían total asco al más alto. Castigaría esa conducta.

Tomó la cadera que se adornaba con pequeñas gotas carmesí y la atrajo hasta sí mismo, dejando que su virilidad entrara de golpe. No era tan estrecho como cuando lo conoció, pero aún conservaba el toque especial que lo caracterizaba. Era esa la razón por la que fuera una de las estrellas de aquel burdel.

Aunque no fuera angosto, la violencia con la que el otro le trataba era terriblemente dolorosa al cuerpo, y era eso lo que más adoraba de aquellos momentos. No era la asquerosa muñeca de trapo gastada que siempre era, oh, no. Por algún instante, cuando se percataba de cómo su sangre escurría por su piel, de cómo quemaba su maltratada entrada, su cuello, su rostro, sentía que podía llegar a ser radiante una vez más.

Desde el inicio, las estocadas fueron violentas, fuertes, profundas y sin importar si el otro podía sufrir algún daño, Hitoshi oprimía aún más ambas caderas, dejando en medio un simple sonido húmedo.

Lo estaba esperando ya: las grandes y bruscas manos del joven de cabello largo lo sofocaron. Estaba acostado, con la cadera alzada hacia el otro, lanzando gemidos involuntarios. Eran constantes, nada cuidadosos. Y es que él no tenía porque hablar en ningún momento de aquella conjunción. Era la ausencia del aire la que hacía que se sintiera más vivo que nunca. Saber que podía morir y dejar escapar su vida a manos de su gran amor era mágico para él. Ya no podía hablar, eran simples sonidos distorsionados, roncos y lúgubres los que lo envolvían ahora.

Era cuando tenía la sensación de que podía dejar ahí su maltrecho ser cuando las ideas acudían claras a él: su cuerpo nunca sería el mismo, ni su mente, ni su amor. Pero lo amaba.

Algo tenía que amar.

Necesitaba que lo mantuvieran vivo, que verdaderamente existiera ese sentimiento en él. Ser un robot, una muñeca de porcelana que adorna las esquinas de la mansión más lujosa no era su perspectiva de vivir, eso era una maldición. No viviría, ni moriría. Era la mierda más grande del mundo.

No sólo había arruinado su propia existencia, ni había corrompido a su novio, sino que estaba arrastrando a su maldito destino a personas inocentes e ingenuas que aún podían vivir.

Vivir.

Su cuerpo ya no daba más. Ni siquiera lograba hablar, escupir un sonido gutural, la articulación de una palabra, aún si nadie era capaz de escucharla. Y tras haber logrado que el otro estuviera a punto de perder la razón, Hitoshi Kinomiya sacaba su palpitante y ancho miembro y derramaba el semen sobre el cuerpo de Brooklyn, que sólo hasta sentir el calor humillante del otro sobre su vientre, lograba estallar.

El mayor no esperaba nada, sólo salía de ahí, abrochando el cinturón de su tan amado traje. Así fue esta vez, de nuevo, y él, ahí, tumbado, sin moverse, analizando como, aún si se trataba de la asquerosa falta de orgullo que le producía, lograba sonreís con sinceridad.

Así lo hizo. Curvó con suavidad sus labios y estalló en carcajadas, mientras con su mano rozaba el viscoso líquido en él, dejando que la sangre saliera un poco de su cuerpo, ensuciando sus sábanas. A esa hora, la mucama se habría dormido, y era lo mejor: dormiría con aquella mancha en su lecho, y nada lo complacía más que ver que aún era humano.

Se puso de pie, avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño y se detuvo de nuevo frente al espejo en el que se miró antes de su encuentro. Eran tantas las heridas y marcas en su cuello, en su cadera y piernas que gritaban de quién era propiedad. Sonrió mientras, con el impulso de la sonrisa abría la llave de la regadera y se metía bajo ella, para tomar una ducha. El agua, siempre hirviendo, con el mismo propósito que buscaba el constante sufrimiento de su piel.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar que la risa retumbara en las paredes y regresara a sus oídos, como un terrorífico sonido espectral. Era la agonía de la vida, podía escucharla una y otra vez, y no lograba dejar de burlarse de ella. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el agua de la bañera. Una tras otra, las salinas gotas resbalaban de sus aturdidas y abiertas orbes. Enloquecía cuando lograba encontrar una sensación, pero nunca se arrepentía…

Porque lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Sí, seguramente era eso, lo amaba.

Miró su muñeca mientras terminaba de vestirse con aquella bata de satín blanca de flores anaranjadas, muy femenina, aún con el cabello húmedo de la ducha que había tomado. Su piel aún lucía rojiza ante la temperatura que había sufrido, pero eso sólo hacía que resaltara más el tatuaje en su muñeca.

"_If I'm an angel,_

_paint me with black_

_wings…"__**(2)**_

Su conclusión de la vida. Era eso lo que era, ¿o no? Rei era su pequeño ángel caído.

Caminó. Ya no quería pensar más. Era el momento de resolver el asunto que verdaderamente lo ocupaba en ese instante. Mientras subía la escalera, alcanzó a divisar a un hombre fornido, de cabello rubio, sacando una cita en la caja principal. Dunga, era su nombre. Quería decir que su pequeño ángel estaba libre.

Entró a la habitación de la puerta de madera rústica y todo lucía desordenado. Aún no aparecía la mucama y sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el chino. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero la pesada madera se azotó. Lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño y charlaron por un par de minutos. Entendía lo que sentía: eran tan afines que sabía lo que realmente deseaba él.

**-¿Aún piensas en tu noviecito?** –Hablaba con ironía al ver la mirada perdida del chino. **-¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**-Kai. –**Suspiró mirando el agua**- Kai Hiwatari.**

**-¿Porqué lo añoras si te cambió por un pedazo de carne americana?-** Hablaba en su inigualable acento inglés que le erizaba la piel al chino.

**-Yo…** -No sabía que decir **– Quizás estoy demente.**

**-Ya sabes. El cliché: "Las mejores personas lo están." –**Se tumbó junto a la tina de baño y se acomodó para hablar más a fondo con el otro.

**-No lo creo.-** Torció una mueca- **Creo que no es nada agradable el estar demente. **

**-¿Quieres salir? –**Le cuestionó tras una pausa.

**-¿A cenar? –**Se encogió de hombros **–No tengo más clientes. **

Sonrió al ver la ingenuidad con la que el otro pensaba. Era adorable, aún inocente, en el fondo.

**-No.** –Se aclaró la garganta. **–De aquí. Creo que puedo liberarte.**

El otro no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era verdad lo que decía el inglés? Aquella decadencia de su ser se iría para siempre y podría volver a vivir. Sonrió involuntariamente, dejando al desnudo cada emoción suya.

**-¡Sí!-** Rogó con la mirada. **–Por favor, déjame ir.**

Brooklyn se dio la vuelta, recargó su espalda en la bañera y agachó su cabeza, con una sonrisa y lanzando un suspiro. El chino logró divisar en la parte más alta de su cuello un tatuaje, no lo conocía del todo, al parecer. Removió un mechón anaranjado para poder apreciar mejor la imagen.

Eran tres flores formando una ese: Una, la primera, cuyos pétalos eran delgados y grandes, era blanca, con líneas que cruzaban sus pétalos en colores azul y amarillo; la segunda, en gradiente, cambiaba de rojo a blanco, en espiral, llegando a ser en un punto, rosa, era la más grande y vistosa; la última, la de hasta abajo, de tan sólo cuatro pétalos violetas y un par de estambres amarillos, sobresalientes. Había un par de hojas cruzadas hasta abajo, verdes. Anquen nada le llamó tanto la atención como el colibrí que estaba hasta arriba, casi girando hacia el frente de su cuello por la izquierda. Parecía que en cualquier instante, el ave saldría de ahí y se liberaría, derramando sus colores verdes y turquesas, al igual que la mariposa. Era una imponente mariposa monarca que avanzaba hacia la base del cuello, casi en el hombro derecho. Todo el tatuaje era muy pequeño, pero no podía evitar sentirse maravillado.

**-¿Qué significa? –**Preguntó, palpando con suavidad la espalda del otro.

**-(1) Un día, amé a alguien como nunca creí que podría hacerlo. –**Susurró con amargura. **–La flor de arriba…-** Tocó la parte que tenía las flores.-**es por aquel que no se percataba de mis sentimientos, la segunda, es el proceso que tuvimos que pasar; la última, es por el amor de mis padres que traicioné. **

**-¿Y el colibrí?- **

**-Es el misticismo. –**Sonrió, tocándolo también. **–Al final, a pesar de ser fuerte, volví a mi origen sin ver nada más en mi camino. La mariposa es mi libertad para volver a existir; para poder morir. **

**-Entiendo.-** Bajó la mirada, moviendo su cuerpo en el agua.

**-Descansa…-** Batió los negros y húmedos cabellos. –Iré a dormir.

**-Igual…-** El inglés se acercó, y una vez más, besó sus labios con suavidad, antes de salir de la habitación del otro.

Caminó de regreso, habiendo creado esperanzas en el chino. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y al entrar, la cerró tras él. Estaba molesto, sin embargo, la sonrisa ya era parte de él. Se tumbó en la cama, aún vistiendo la satinada bata y en pocos segundos, se quedó dormido. No se molestó en tender, limpiar o acomodar su cuarto. ¿Qué importaba?

Cuando despertó, su ropa colgaba cual harapo. Aún siendo fina, era inservible. No habría despertado aquella mañana, de no ser por la voz de uno de sus clientes. El mejor.

**-¡Despierta!-** Gruñó la voz, desde una silla frente a la cama, justo donde Hitoshi esperaba a que saliera para su ritual.

-Estoy despierto, Bryan. –Se estiró, dejando que la bata terminara de caer por su piel.

**-¿Así recibes a tus clientes VIP?** –Cuestionó, acomodándose a su lado en la cama.

**-Hola…-** Susurró, antes de besarlo. Los besos de aquel ruso eran especiales. Era la esencia de la brutalidad romántica. Sentía calidez en él, pero de ninguna manera podía ser amor.

**-Hola. –**Se alejó, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de indiferencia. Probablemente una pose.

**-Te tengo una noticia. –**Sonrió complacido el pelirrojo.

**-¿Qué? –**El cliente de aquella ocasión, era un viejo amigo, ya toda una celebridad ahí. Vestido con ropa informal siempre, piel y estoperoles, su cabello, largo y lila, como siempre. Parecía ser gris a la luz.

**-¿Recuerdas que querías tener a una gran puta en tu casa? –**Se recargó en el pecho fornido del otro.

**-¿Qué tiene? –**Lo miró de reojo. **-¿Irás conmigo?**

-**Hitoshi nunca me liberará. –**Siempre parecía feliz, sereno. La verdad era que nunca lo estaba, más bien, era indiferencia ante la vida. Valía lo mismo morir en ese instante que esperar por el amor, la fama, el triunfo.

**-¿Entonces? –**Parecía molesto.

**-Hay alguien que amarás. **

**-¿Quién? **– Se enderezó un poco, para que el otro quedara en sus piernas.

**-Te lo presentaré después.** –Abrió el cierre del pantalón de cuero que vestía el ruso. –**Ahora, hay trabajo, ¿no? **

Ambos sonrieron mientras el pelirrojo se ocupaba de su tarea diaria. Había aceptado el monstruo que era. No tendría el perdón de Dios, pero la verdad, no creía en él. Si existiera, no lo habría dejado llevar su vida a la mierda.

Monstruo.

Era lo que siempre le repetían de joven mientras trabajaba.

Era cierto. Era un fenómeno, todo un monstruo.

* * *

**(1)Las flores, en orden descriptivo, están abajo con su significado en las antiguas culturas.**

**Asfódelo: **De color azul y blanco significa corazón abandonado. _"Estoy sólo". _De color amarillo delata un corazón triste y sin amor. "_Mi corazón va a la deriva."_

**Camelia**: Blanca significa orgullo por rechazo. "_Estás desdeñando mi amor"._ Rojo significa amor ardiente y eterno mientras que rosa es admiración y deseo de seducir. También sensualidad, romanticismo.**  
**

**Verónica pérsica: **Fidelidad.

**Menta: **Memoria. "_"Guardo el recuerdo y la esperanza"._

**Colibrí: **En el norte de los Estados Unidos, tienen una leyenda que cuenta, como el colibrí después de llenar un saco de semillas, emprende un viaje para ver lo que estaba más allá del sol. Y aunque solamente comía una semilla cada día, finalmente tuvo que regresar de vuelta porque se le acabó la comida, sin llegar a ver nada.

Desde tiempos antiguos, mucho antes de la Conquista Española, el colibrí ha sido considerado por muchos de los pueblos de Centro América como un animal con poderes sobrenaturales.

**Mariposa:** En muchas culturas antiguas se mira como símbolo de impermanencia y de la inestabilidad de la vida terrenal, ya q se creía que esto era similar al proceso del viaje de un alma de un cuerpo terrenal a un cuerpo divino por el proceso asombroso del cambio de una oruga a una mariposa.

Es la posibilidad del hombre de _"renacer", _de trascender sus limitaciones terrenales y elevarse a la luz mediante su propia transformación psíquica.  
Son símbolos de inmortalidad, renacimiento y resurrección, pero también de la ligereza, la inconstancia y lo efímero de la alegría y la belleza.

Los tatuajes de mariposas están entre los tatuajes más populares. Las mariposas forman no solo un símbolo de belleza sino también un símbolo de transformación y de libertad.

**(2) Se trata de una cita de **_**Armand, el vampiro**_**, sexta entrega de las **_**Crónicas vampíricas**_** de Anne Rice.**

Si a alguien le cuesta trabajo comprender los tatuajes de Brooklyn, hágamelo saber. Sí, es como se unen los primeros dos capítulos.


	4. Midnight

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

**-¿Quieres conocerlo?** –Susurró recostado en el otro. Apenas habían terminado con los_ negocios_. De alguna manera, era ese cliente, Brian Kusnetzov, el único que creaba una paz interior en el inglés. No había necesidad de drogas, ni de romper el muro que no lo dejaba recordar lo que había hecho de su existencia.

**-¿Por qué no? –**Exhaló la última cantidad de humo en su interior. **–Confío en que tu decisión será buena. **

**-¿Confías tanto en mí? –**Sonrió divertido, dejando que su cuerpo subiera en el otro.

**-Hasta ahora, haces cosas**_** buenas**_**. –**Claro que sí. Siempre era complaciente con él y eso, al ruso, le producía mucha alegría.

**-¡Hmmm! –**Se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su cliente favorito. **–Yo soy bueno.**

Suavemente, ambos se inclinaron y unieron sus labios. Sabía que el otro siempre era rudo y brusco, lo había notado en tantas sesiones y citas que habían tenido, pero aún así, encontraba el momento totalmente suave y relajante, casi como si no fuera un empleo, sino una cita real.

Sus besos eran agresivos, casi violentos. A veces, sentía como le clavaba los dientes en sus tersos y suaves labios, inclusive, dejando escapar pequeñas y deliciosas gotitas rojas que terminaba por lamer. Para el pelirrojo, eran esos instantes los que lo hacían estremecerse. A pocas personas podía darse el gusto de besarles y no sentir que sus entrañas se destruían por completo, y era una de las únicas dos personas que le provocaban sensaciones placenteras al siquiera tocar su mano.

Por otra parte, estaba Brian, que añoraba el tiempo que pudiera pasar al lado del inglés. Sin embargo, no se atrevería a aceptar que en algún remoto rincón de su mente, deseaba a alguien tan impuro y desagradable como podría ser una puta. Por ello, sólo se atrevía a tratarlo como era debido tratar a una prostituta de ese nivel: teniendo cualquier clase de servicio de él. A veces, sólo iba a que le diera un masaje para deshacerse de la tensión o para que le acompañara a charlar. Desafortunada o afortunadamente, no resistía mirar a Masefield sin tener que cogérselo. Así lo veía él. Así lo quería creer.

Fue Brooklyn quien se alejó de golpe, aún desnudo por la dura actividad que habían tenido antes, y se puso de pie, buscando su tan amada bata satinada que usaba en casa siempre. Estaba tirada justo bajo la cama. La tomó y se envolvió con ella con grácil elegancia. Eran esos movimientos etéreos los que chiflaban los instintos del ruso. ¿Cómo resistirse a algo tan fino y sutil que por dentro es como un tifón?

Imitó al otro, parándose y vistiéndose con la elegante ropa que se daba el lujo de comprar. Tenía el dinero que quisiera, ya que era el dueño y heredero de la compañía de sus padres. Así era como gastaba cuanto quisiera en la maravillosa, aunque denigrante, compañía del inglés.

La estrella del burdel había estado sopesando si debía o no dejar que se llevaran a aquel pequeño que lo llenaba de júbilo con sólo escuchar su fina voz. Tras varios días, lo había decidido, y fue entonces cuando llenó de esperanzas a Rei Kon. Antes, no se habría atrevido siquiera. Quizás era su cansancio lo que lo hacía dejar que lo arrebataran de su lado.

Miró al otro, presionándolo para que fueran. Una vez vestidos ambos, salieron. Brooklyn se colgó del brazo ruso, cual novia ilusionada, caminando por la calle sosteniéndose de su novio. Era algo único. Kusnetzov nunca había visto a alguien pavonearse con tal delicadeza.

No lo soportaba.

Sentía su brazo arder. Quería detenerlo ahí mismo, girarlo y besarle, tomarlo en brazos y volver hasta la cama, una y otra vez. Era lo más delicado que había visto en su vida, algo terriblemente sobrenatural. Incluso su mirada parecía perderse, ocultando entes que nunca lograría anunciar. Era el arcano enigma de su cuerpo lo que lo hacía caer. Lo arrastraba y, sin objeciones, se dejaba llevar.

Aún así, era un civilizado hombre con la vanidad suficiente para mantenerse firme y caminar a su lado, ignorando lo etéreo que podía llegar a ser.

Sonrió. Caminando orgulloso, del brazo del pelirrojo, el ruso sonrió. Era aquella actitud seria y formal la que lo convertía en un gran partido. Todas las chicas de aquel lugar, lo miraron al pasar, y sin intentar evitarlo, imaginaron que estaban a su lado. Con esa clase de clientes, dispuestos a gastar lo que fuera en ellas, no tendrían por qué quejarse.

Atravesaron un largo corredor de ventanas grandes y clásicas de . Era hermoso y tranquilo. Podía notarse el resplandor entrar por la ventana, bañando el anaranjado cabello del otro. Sí. Siempre se sorprendería al mirarlo y nunca se cansaría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa casa era muy similar a la Abadía de Fonthill **(1).** Recordaba que el inglés le había contado, en algún momento remoto, que su padre era fanático de la arquitectura del siglo XVIII. Era probable que por ello, que en la entrada había un arco ojival y las paredes, de aparente roca, crecían tanto que sólo la distancia permitía que se apreciara y el ornamento del interior: aquellos tapices rojos por las paredes con aplicaciones de florecillas, que parecían trepar por ellas y enredarse a lo largo de éstas. Miró los cuadros que había colgados, totalmente llamativos y anticuados para la época, con marcos recargados y dorados. Adorable. Era encantadora la forma en la que conservaba los muebles y ornamentos lo que le daba el toque sensual al lugar. Sin ellos, probablemente sería un prostíbulo con un ambiente pesado.

Al fin llegaron a la cafetería. Hubiera deseado tardar más, permanecer mucho tiempo al lado del otro, pero no fue así. No tardó nada en soltarlo, prácticamente fue un acto reflejo. Ahora, toda calidez se tornó en frío. Igual que su actitud. No podía demostrarle nunca a nadie que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se sentía verdaderamente atraído al pelirrojo.

Brooklyn entró, contoneándose como siempre, a aquella inmensa habitación decorada con mesitas de té y varias sillas. No estaba seguro, pero si la empresa de sus padres le había enseñado algo al heredar el cargo de presidente, era que esa clase de muebles eran carísimos.

Había un par de chicas sentadas con sus clientes. Nunca antes las había visto, y no valían la pena, en realidad. Ignoró a todos, a pesar de que se volvieron a mirarlos. Y es que lucían como una pareja desfilando por la alfombre roja de los premios de la academia, mas no por su vestimenta, sino por su caminar tan elegante.

**-Siéntate aquí, por favor. –**El pelirrojo le sonrió delicadamente, señalando una mesa en el más recóndito rincón**. –Volveré enseguida.**

Asintió sin articular una palabra mientras el otro caminaba a lo largo de aquel cuarto. Lo vio entrar en una puerta, quizás la cocina, pues la puerta era mucho más grande de lo que las demás podían ser. No tardó realmente nada en salir una vez más, caminando con la cabeza ladeada. Parecía que lo provocaba a propósito. Incluso podía ver el tatuaje de su cuello con mayor facilidad, como si estuviera ahí, sobre él, respirando y sudando su deseo; como si una vez más, fueran uno solo.

**-Cierra la boca, cariño. –**Se burló Brooklyn al llegar. **–Se podría meter una mosca ahí dentro. **

**-Podría meter otras cosas. –**No pudieron evitar sonreír ambos.

Estaba tan disipado en aquella imagen que ni siquiera notó la silueta tras el pelirrojo. Era un joven de cabellos negros, largos y trenzados que caían por su hombro, resbalando justo por su pecho. Su perfil, tan fino, le hacía recordar un poco a su puta consentida. Su nariz respingada y piel blanca, casi podía adivinar que era tan suave que al tocarla, parecería que no palpaba nada. Aún así, lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, dorados. Podría jurar que brillaban, aunque su expresión fuera totalmente distinta y extinguida.

**-Quiero presentarte a Rei. –**Tomó asiento junto al ruso, pidiéndole con la mano al chino que se sentara a su lado, quedando justo frente a Kusnetzov.

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rei Kon. –**Sabía que la sonrisa era gentil y real, pero aquella delicada muñeca no podría demostrar emoción alguna.

**-Bryan Kusnetzov, un placer. –**Le entregó una tarjeta de presentación con su nombre. Al sostenerla entre sus manos, el azabache se enteró: Era el presidente de la compañía Kusnetzov. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguna ocasión. Incluso su rostro le parecía familiar.

**-Es uno de mis mejores clientes, Rei. –**Masefield acarició la rodilla del ruso por debajo de la mesa.

**-¿Uno de los mejores? –**Arqueó la ceja Bryan, colocando su mano sobre la del inglés. **-¡Soy el único!**

**-El mejor, entonces. –**No pudo evitar dejar que una risita escapara. Para cualquiera que lo mirara, incluso para su cliente frecuente, parecería normal, común y corriente su actitud, pero no para Rei. Sabía perfectamente que esa era un simple y real gesto**. –Quería que lo conocieras. **

**-¿Cuántos años tienes, Rei? –**Enderezó su cuerpo en la silla, admirando la aparente juventud del chino frente a él.

**-Usted disculpará, pero no puede esperar que le diga mi edad una vez que he trabajado aquí. –**Era una increíble forma de hablar. Sin duda alguna, por lo menos alcanzaba ya el timbre. **–Tengo edad suficiente para practicar este oficio.**

Brooklyn lucía complacido, tranquilo y feliz. Podría ser. Quizás, en el fondo estaba terriblemente tranquilo de poder estar con Bryan, sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de forjar, no lucía como algo que verdaderamente deseara hacer. Estaba asustado, lo sabía, pero jamás lo admitiría.

**-No me llames usted, por favor. –**Cruzó las piernas. **–No es que sea mucho mayor que tú. **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Me gustará creerlo. –**En su rostro se torció una mueca. Posiblemente era una sonrisa. **–Debo marcharme. Fue un placer.**

Los tres se pusieron de pie y los recién conocidos se dieron la mano al despedirse. Rei no dijo nada más al escuchar la ronca voz del otro resonar. No sabía que responder. En realidad, no era tan grande como para jactarse de ser mayor, esa sólo la amargura de saberse con una infancia destruida. Aún así, al mirarlo caminar, al lado del inglés, por el pasillo que llevaba a la caja, volvió a su mente la idea de que antes, ya lo conocía.

Decidió guardar la tarjeta de cartón en el bolsillo de su camisa. Era curioso. No sabía andar por ahí con batas o camisones como el resto del personal. Era el único que utilizaba una camisa y pantalones de, casi siempre, mezclilla, al andar por lo que podía llamar su casa.

Miró alrededor. Las chicas también estaban despidiendo a su clientela. Algunas con un beso en la mejilla, otras con abrazos. Al final, ninguna acompañaba a sus usuarios a pagar o sacar cita, simplemente los dejaban ir. Brooklyn era el único, y en realidad, sólo lo había visto hacerlo con él. Eso quería decir que era alguien realmente importante.

**-¡Rei! –**La cabellera de Julia lucía realmente resplandeciente en aquel momento. **-¿Qué vamos a cenar, corazón?**

**-¿Qué les gustaría? –**Sonrió con suavidad. Julia Fernández era una de las chicas más grandes de ahí, y tan sólo tenía veinticuatro años.

**-Salgamos a cenar, ¿qué les parece? –**Poco a poco, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de él.

**-¡No!** -Escuchó la voz chillona de Hiromi Tachibana, la menor de las chicas. **–Pidamos algo a domicilio. Estoy muerta. **

**-¿De qué? –**Preguntó Oliver, un chico francés que había perdido a sus padres. Había pasado de ser multimillonario a ser una puta necesitada. **–Ni siquiera tienes clientes.**

Una discusión se formó en torno a él. No sabría que decirles, pero estaba seguro que decidieran lo que decidieran, lo más probable sería que terminaría cocinando. No fue sino hasta que el inglés volvió, que todos se callaron. Era prácticamente la perra mayor.

**-Dejen de discutir. –**Espetó, recargándose en una de las mesas cercanas a ellos. **–Pidamos algo de cenar y guardemos algo para los que ya están dormidos. **

Nade refutó la idea del mayor. Quizás, no era mayor en edad, pero era el que había vivido más en ese lugar y el que había experimentado lo peor.

Ordenaron una pizza. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en ello. Oliver acompañó a Hiromi a comprar cervezas, ya que teniendo tan sólo diecisiete años de edad, nadie le vendería alcohol, y él, mayor de edad por un par de años, era el respaldo. Se sentaron los cinco a charlar en aquella mesa donde Rei había conocido al mejor de los clientes que había pisado aquel lugar, y aprovechando el que Hitoshi no estuviera en casa, se sintieron libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**-¡Brindemos porque estamos solos! –**Gritó Hiromi con una cerveza en las manos**. -¡Salud!**

**-¡Salud! –**Se escuchó en coro. Todos chocaron las botellas que tenían entre sus manos. Fue un ruido agudo que inundó el lugar.

**-¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos? –**Preguntó Julia. –**Ha pasado mucho tiempo. **

**-¡Sí! –**Hiromi era adorable, pero en realidad, aún tenía la mente de una niña. Incluso Rei no comprendía el qué diablos hacía ahí.

**-¿Hiromi? –**Se atrevería a cuestionar qué pasó con ella.

**-¿Qué pasa, Rei? –**Sonrió, mordiendo una rebanada de pizza de champiñones con jamón.

**-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –**Titubeó un poco antes de hablar.

**-Bueno…-** Suspiró, dando un sorbo a su deliciosa y amarga bebida. **–Yo vivía con mis padres, tenía catorce años y mi novio tenía dieciocho. Ellos no veían bien nuestra relación, y tras muchas peleas, escapé. –**Hizo una pausa para morder su comida. **–Vivíamos en una pequeña casa en la ciudad, pero… -Se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Pero? –**Notó como los ojos se le rasaron. No le gustaba hacer llorar a la gente, pero realmente le intrigaba eso.

**-Me abandonó cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podía estar embarazada. –**Suspiró, secando unas pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaron de sus mejillas. **–Mis padres dejaron de hablarme y… -**Julia le dio una servilleta de papel para que pudiera secarse los ojos. –**Gracias. Terminé vendiéndome por las noches en las esquinas. **

**-Ya veo. –**Suspiró un poco agobiado. No podía creer que eso escondía tan alegre niña. **-¿Y qué hay de ti, Julia?**

**-Mi historia es similar. –**Bueno, siendo mayor y mucho más agresiva, probablemente, su historia era mejor. –A los dieciocho, mi hermano y yo viajábamos por el mundo con un circo. ¡Éramos grandes acróbatas! –Soltó su pizza de la emoción. **–Pero un día, el circo quebró, y todos volvieron a casa, sin embargo, nosotros ya no teníamos una a la cual volver. **

**-¿Por qué? –**Todos escuchaban con atención, sólo moviéndose para comer o beber.

**-Porque nuestros padres estaban en contra de nuestra carrera. –**Suspiró. –**Raúl sólo tenía quince años. No podía dejarlo así. Por eso, con el poco dinero que teníamos, rentaba un cuarto para dormir, y mientras, yo terminé trabajando del viejo oficio. Pero un día, Brook me encontró en la calle y me ofreció venir aquí. Mis ganancias fueron mayores. **

**-¿Y tu hermano? –**Preguntó Oliver. Era raro que hablara.

**-En cuanto cumplió diecisiete años, lo envié a un internado a estudiar. Me escribe cada semana. Ahora estudia Administración de empresas.**

**-Ya. –**Suspiraron todos. Reinó el silencio un poco. Quizás eran amargos recuerdos que merecían estar enterrado. Todos, excepto Brooklyn, sintieron sus cuerpos temblar por los antiguos demonios que los invadían.

**-¿Y tú, Rei? –**Escucharon a la castaña hablar. **-¿Cuál es tu historia? **

**-¡Es hora de dormir! –**Canturreó el dueño del burdel**. –Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que se les hagan ojeras. **

**-¡Brooklyn! –**Chillaron las chicas. **-¿Por qué? **

**-Oliver, tira la basura; Julia, lleva todo a la cocina; Hiromi, guarda la cerveza en el refrigerador; Rei, limpia la mesa. –**Ordenó con una sonrisa.

Todos cumplieron sin chistar más. Sabían que desobedecerlo podía ser terrible para ellos, en especial porque pocas veces les exigía algo. Todos se apresuraron y tras asearse, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La de Rei y la del inglés estabas juntas, prácticamente. Sólo las separaba un pasillo que llevaba al jardín principal.

Caminaron juntos en completo silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando. Una pequeña sonrisita y una palmada en al cabeza para el menor.

**-Descansa, Rei. –**Habló con la voz melosa de siempre.

**-Igualmente, Brook. –**Sonrió mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su cuarto.

**-¡Rei! –**Le llamó una vez más.

**-¿Qué pasa? **

**-Te amo. –**Era como una gran figura maternal para el chino. **–No lo olvides.**

No pudo responder, sólo asintió y se refugió en su habitación. Sonrió suavemente mientras se tumbaba en su cama, sacándose el pantalón. Era el deseo de salir de ahí el que lo invadía a cada instante y lo hacía tener alguna expectativa de vida.

Buscó en el cajón de la cómoda su pijama. Un pantaloncillo de cuadros rojos de algodón. Se vistió y volvió a tumbarse en la oscuridad. No tardó nada en dormirse, realmente era difícil vivir de esa manera. No soportaba la espera del día en el que saldría.

Esa noche, no soñó. Fue como si algo en su interior estuviera vacío. Quizás estaba sumamente cansado, quizás. Aún así, la voz que resonaba en sus oídos al despertar, y el brazo que lo agitaba, eran reales.

**-¡Rei, despierta! –**Abrió los ojos asustado.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**Se talló el rostro, tratando de enfocar a la persona frente a él.

**-Han venido por ti. –**Hiromi hablaba de cosas que no comprendía.

**-¿Qué? –**Se enderezó.

**-¿Aún no estás listo? –**Era Bryan, el hombre del día anterior**. -¡Vámonos!**

No comprendía. ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? Se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. No había nada. No había ropa, ni zapatos, ni nada.

**-Todo está ya en mi auto. –**Lo miró confundido. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que había pasado. Por eso es que Brooklyn había acompañado al empresario hasta la entrada. Lo había vendido. No pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él explotaba. Sintió terror. Acababa de decir que lo amaba. ¿Qué sucedía?

Caminó desesperado, con las piernas temblorosas y un nudo en la garganta, hasta la habitación del inglés. Nada. No había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba esa rata traicionera?

**-¿Aún no te vas, Rei? –**Era esa maldita voz suave la que lo envolvía siempre en paz, pero esta vez, no fue así. Sintió que lo atravesaba por el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo tiritara cada vez más. –No debes hacerlo esperar.

**-¡Tú! –**Se acercó al otro. **-¿Cómo pudiste? **

**-Dijiste que querías irte.** –Sonrió cínicamente.

**-¡Pero no así! –**Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Desearía no vivir en el único lugar en el que la ley permitía la venta de personas. **-¡Eres un maldito!**

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. No quería mostrar su rostro al pequeño chino.

**-Tú firmaste un contrato. Aquí, eso nos da total poder sobre tu persona. –**No parecía realmente afectado.

**-… Yo…-** Era verdad. No podía hacer más que irse.

Ignoró todo. No se tomó la molestia de despedirse, no le sonrió a Brooklyn una última vez, ni siquiera lo insultó. Sólo caminó, guiado del otro. Echó un vistazo atrás, admirando la arquitectura del lugar. Era exquisita, pero no para él. Eso había sido el infierno. Seguramente así lucía.

Abrió la portezuela del auto deportivo negro que tenía el ruso y entró. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Ya sabía que sólo era una moneda de cambio. Su valor era mínimo. El gran empresario ruso lo siguió y cerró la puerta del coche, subiéndose del otro lado y arrancando.

Todos salieron a despedirlo, o por lo menos, a mirar cómo se iba sin siquiera decir adiós. La única persona que no se atrevió, fue Brooklyn Masefield, que decidió quedarse en su habitación, aislado, con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, a esperar. Torció una sonrisa y dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Esperaría sentado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que la puerta de abriera de golpe y la voz cruel de Hitoshi retumbara en sus oídos.

**-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, perra?!** –Brooklyn lanzó una carcajada mientras el amor de su vida se acercaba a él con ira.

* * *

**(1)**Fonthill Abbey- también conocida como Beckford's Folly - fue una gran casa de campo de estilo neogótico construida a finales del siglo XVIII en Wiltshire, Inglaterra, bajo la dirección de William Thomas Beckford. Fue construida cerca del sitio en el que estaba una casa de estilo paladiano, que fue construida por su padre, William Beckford, para remplazar a la casa isabelina que el padre Beckford había adquirido en 1744 y que fue destruida por el fuego en 1755.

Lamento la tardanza c:

**Próxima actualización: Sábado, 9 de Febrero del 2013.**


	5. Epiphany

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: __**B**__eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel auto, pero se había quedado dormido en algún punto del camino. A lo lejos, escuchó sonidos, una melodía sutil. La distinguiría en cualquier lugar: Era la sonata para violín No. 6 de Nicolo Paganini.

¿Cómo conocía él esa melodía tan hermosa? Claro. Kai Hiwatari. Aquel millonario que lo lanzó a la calle cuando consiguió alguien más joven y estúpido que él, era fanático de la música clásica, principalmente de las sonatas y caprichos de cuerdas. Paganini, el gran músico que tenía pacto con el diablo, era su favorito. Nunca lo olvidaría. Lo había evitado por todo ese tiempo, pero ahora, con un incierto destino que seguía a la traición de alguien a quien creía su amigo, aparecía. Sin duda, los italianos eran traicioneros.

Esas agudas notas lo atravesaban una y mil veces. Sentía las punzadas al pasar de las notas. Esas canciones malditas, como su compositor, eran la peor tortura que podría existir. Tal vez sus nervios colapsarían en cualquier momento y el desconsuelo que quemaba su cuerpo por dentro terminarían por acabar su agonía.

No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo, pues sus músculos cada vez se tensaban más, dando la sensación de entumecimiento a lo largo de cada miembro suyo y su cabeza, la bendita angustia lograba hacerla palpitar al ritmo de la cacofonía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Podría, sin duda alguna, ser ese el infierno: El campo helado, invernal, reflejando la soledad que existía en ese momento en su interior, en él mismo. Sin flores, sin animales, simples árboles y yerba quemándose con la nieve.

Su mirada, exaltada por la imagen, se abrió al borde de la locura, dejando expuestas todas sus emociones. Incluso olvidó que estaba en compañía del ruso, que lo miró conmovido y apagó la radio del auto.

**-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? –**Escuchó la ronca voz del otro llamarlo. ¿Quién era?

**-Lo que sea….-** Susurró volviendo poco a poco en sí. **–Lo que sea está bien. **

**-No luces bien. –** Lo miró de reojo, mas él no lo percibió. **-¿Te encuentras…?**

**-Sí. –**Asintió con la cabeza. Ya lo recordaba. Había sido cambiado por unas cuantas monedas**. –Gracias**. –Su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

**-Casi llegamos a casa. –**Aunque su voz no era dulce, ni su tono amable, se podía encontrar la ternura que tenía para con él.

**-Esta no es mi casa, señor. -¿**A quién se le podría ocurrir que aquella prisión sería un hogar para él?

**-Bryan.** –Espetó casi al instante en que el otro terminó. **–Dime Bryan. **

**-No puedo hablar de manera informal ante alguien que no me siento cómodo.** –Su cuerpo se clavó un poco en el asiento. No quería verlo, no quería mirarlo. Hacerlo era doloroso.

Testarudo como un potrillo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar lo adorable que era aquella actitud. Le parecía similar a alguien que conocía. Sin pensarlo, cambió la música, de aquella tormentosa sinfonía que asesinaba sus esperanzas a una un tanto ruidosa, pero calmada. Por lo menos sus nervios lograban acoplarse a esta nueva melodía.

Miró por la ventanilla aquel paisaje que antes se había tornado en una pesadilla viviente y no le pareció tan brutal como antes. Aún así, la duda de cuánto tiempo habrían recorrido desde lo que antes era su mugrienta casa.

Tras algunos minutos, dejó de ser campo abierto y edificaciones se hicieron notar. Luces por todos lados, gente caminando por ahí, niños gritando y jugando y sus madres tras de ellos rogándoles de mala manera que entrasen a casa. Claro, a él nunca lo habían obligado a comerse los vegetales o a usar abrigo. Ni siquiera tenía recuerdos presentes de su madre.

Suspiró, logrando que el empañado cristal se volviera mucho más opaco al golpe de su aliento. Lo limpió con la manga de su pijama. Ni siquiera había podido cambiarse.

**-Es aquí. –**Susurró el otro, casi para sí. **–Siéntete como en casa. **

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran reja oscura, que se abrió después de un par de segundos. Era un largo camino rodeado de árboles y arbustos, a lo lejos, una fuentecilla se posaba frente a una gran mansión. Vaya. Era un millonario pervertido, no le sorprendía.

Torció una sonrisa, exhalando un ruidito de desaprobación.

El auto llegó hasta un gran túnel, en donde fue estacionado y apagado en menos de tres movimientos. Tras aparcarlo, el ruso colocó el freno de mano y lo miró.

**-¿Estás bien, Rei? –**Era una helada mirada fulminando su nívea piel. Él sólo se llevó la mano hasta sus amoratados labios entreabiertos y miró el suelo. **–Espera. **

El mayor se bajó del auto y apareció a los pocos segundos a su lado. Pudo escuchar que antes de eso, había azotado la cajuela del auto. Abrió la puerta sin delicadeza y dejó ver en sus manos un abrigo de piel, mas no podía saber a simple vista si era real o textil de imitación.

**-Ten. Usa esto para que no enfermes. –**Le colocó encima la grisácea tela y de mal modo, optó por vestirlo.

Primero, bajó un pie, el derecho, y prosiguió con ambos. Aquella felpa era deliciosa, totalmente cálida y suave al tacto. Olía a loción. Un aroma que casi simulaba la madera más fina y vieja que hubiera conocido.

Siguió al otro, que ofreció una mano para guiarlo, pero éste la rechazó. Entraron por una gran puerta de madera, dándose cuenta de que todo por ahí era oscuro. Al parecer, nadie más estaba en casa.

Tras encender la luz desde un interruptor que nivelaba la intensidad de la electricidad y dejarla tenue, prácticamente sólo para caminar, el ruso cedió el paso a su nueva adquisición, pero él se negó a caminar, sólo bajó la mirada, evitando cualquier clase de contacto en ese lugar.

**-¿Deseas comer algo?** –Habló tras unos segundos. –**Estuviste dormido todo el día, pero tardamos más de seis horas en llegar y como estabas dormido, preferí llegar antes a detenerme a comer.**

**-Estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir. –**El mayor comprendió lo que pasaba. No había más remedio.

**-Claro.** –Sonrió con suavidad. **–Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación. **

Lo obedeció, arrastrando los pies No soportaba el peso de su propio cuerpo. Quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos, todo fuera un pésimo mal sueño. Respiró profundamente al momento en que la puerta de madera tallada se abrió.

**-Esta será tu habitación. –**Asintió, entrando en ella y sentándose en la gran cama de edredones esponjosos. No miró nada más allá del rostro del otro.

Era el primer contacto que tenían y no era el mejor. Rei lucía medio muerto, quizás era mejor así, pensó el menor; por su parte, Bryan tenía el semblante de alguien que detestaba lo que hacía. ¿Por qué, entonces, ambos estaban ahí, juntos?

**-Gracias. –**Parpadeó un par de veces. **–Gracias, señor. **

El mayor asintió y cerró la puerta con lentitud. ¿Era el inicio o el fin de su agonía? Se tumbó en la cama, entrecerrando los ojos y terminando por caer dormido. No quería pensar, no quería oler ni quería ver su asquerosa nueva habitación de rico. Fue casi instantáneo todo.

Lo siguiente que pudo saber fue que su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar y que los pajarillos de afuera cantaban. Abrió poco a poco su ojo derecho, luego el izquierdo, pero volvió a cerrar ambos. Se enderezó y estiró sus brazos antes de terminar por aclarar su visión. Ese lugar le era conocido, los muebles tan rimbombantes, la cama y aquellos edredones azules, el balcón que estaba del otro lado de la cortina de gaza blanca, el armario incrustado en la pared con puertas de madera, en general, todo aquel cuarto gigante le era familiar.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta cuando aún trataba de analizar dónde estaba. Ese alguien entró: Sus cabellos grisáceos se asomaron, y a pesar de todo, sus ojos no lucían imparciales como las últimas dos ocasiones en que lo encontró. Parecía demacrado, como si su vida estuviera llegando a su fin.

**-Buenos días.** –Dijeron ambos al unísono. A Rei, esto le pareció gracioso, pero no al mayor, que permaneció impávido.

**-Necesito salir en un viaje de negocios y…-** Miró el suelo. **–Necesitas quedarte aquí. **

**-Claro.** -¿A dónde podría ir sin dinero?

**-Tengo un socio que habita la casa también.** –Se acercó un poco al otro. **–Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a él. **

El menor asintió, dejando que sus batidos cabellos se agitaran más. El otro acortó toda distancia y besó su frente con suavidad. Se dio media vuelta, y sin previo aviso, salió de ahí.

El chino se quedó mirando como el otro salía de ahí. No le había dicho ninguna otra cosa , sólo se había ido. Salió desesperado, tratando de alcanzar al otro antes de que huyera de casa. Al ver el pasillo principal de dicho hogar, lo notó: Había una foto de un joven de cabellos bicolor, gris y azul, al lado de otro de cabellos platinados. Ambos lucían serios, de traje, muy elegantes. No, ese era aquel amor suyo que lo había abandonado, aquel que había destruido todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Sollozó al momento de entender porqué todo era tan familiar ahí. Se giró a ver el resto del lugar. Esa no era cualquier casa, era la mansión Hiwatari.

Nunca se sintió tan desesperado de salir de ahí. Ese Brooklyn era una mierda, una zorra traicionera. Llegó a la escalera y justo cuando creyó que podía gritar por el ruso que ahora era su dueño, se encontró con esa brillante mirada escarlata, mirándolo a sólo tres escalones de distancia. Él sostenía una taza cercad e sus labios, pero aún así, el chino descubrió la torcida mueca de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se cerró. No podía creer que él estaba encerrado al lado de un maldito fantasma de su pasado y el otro se había ido a un viaje de negocios. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo terror.

Claro que el otro iba en un viaje, por otra parte, pero no de negocios. Oh, no. Había recibido una nota importante: Aquel hermoso burdel llamado Edén, había sido clausurado unas cuantas horas de que ambos salieron de ahí y no había sido casualidad. Había habido un asesinato, y esto había puesto en aprietos a todos.

Y es que aquel inglés tan impertinente había desafiado las leyes del lugar al vender a la joya más pura del lugar.

Al ver partir a alguien que podría, por sus emociones para con él, ser su hijo, se sentó a esperar por horas. Ya lo esperaba, lo veía venir. Incluso había preparado todos sus asuntos pendientes para sólo dejar que eso pasara.

**-¡¿Qué hiciste, perra?! –**Era aquella voz la que laceraba siempre su pecho. A veces, le hubiera encantado poder llorar aquellas heridas, pero era simplemente imposible para él. Ya no podía llorar.

Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. No había nada que en su vida valiera la pena ver. No, ya no. Por ello había mandado tan lejos a Rei. Dejó que el otro se acercara a él sin sentirse alterado. Era incluso cínico, pues no paraba de sonreír mientras la ira desbordaba por el rostro del otro.

Cuando sintió el impacto de la mano del mayor en su rostro, ni siquiera intentó calmar el dolor. Era un encantador previo de lo que vivir significó para él durante tantos años.

Dolor.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse al otro, pero no fue así. En cambio, sintió la fuerza ajena lanzarlo contra la cama y posicionarse sobre él. Las manos tan fuertes lo sujetaron por el cuelo, obstruyendo casi al instante el aire y su libre tránsito por su cuerpo.

Esta vez, no se quejó. No emitió sonido alguno. No se desesperó ni colocó sus manos alrededor de las otras. Escuchaba la voz ronca gruñirle insultes, escupir dagas de heridas antiguas que antes volvían a doler, pero no ahora. Oh, no, esta vez ya nada dolía. Todo era tranquilo, en comparación al pesar de vivir.

Sintió, durante ese tiempo, el tiempo extinguirse en sus venas, en sus órganos, en sus esperanzas y anhelos. Sonrió una vez más.

Qué forma tan pura de abandonarlo todo: a manos de lo que una vez amó.

Sin más, tras un par de minutos y de hirientes palabras, su mano resbaló por la orilla de la cama, sin pulso, sin palpitar. Sin agonía.

Su rostro quedó plasmado de aquella amargura que vivía a diario, y la reflejó como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa.

Siempre tuvo temor a morir por el consumo incesante de cocaína para complacer a su amorío secreto, que su paladar se perforara y su nariz sangrara, pero nada le daba más temor que morir sin saberlo, perder el conocimiento y la noción de dónde había perecido.

El otro lo soltó y miró las marcas amoratadas de su cuello, claramente era su obra maestra, toda una pieza digna de un museo. Miró los labios púrpuras y sonrió. Apareció en el lobby, en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y se limitó a alardear.

**-El fenómeno ya ha muerto. **

****El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Sintió las miradas clavadas en él, el aliento escapaba de los labios entreabiertos de los clientes y de las putas del lugar. Así debía ser: él era el protagonista, no el pelirrojo.

**-El monstruo desapareció.**

* * *

No hay nada más fácil que escribir algo que intenta desgarrarte cuando tú mismo estás bastante harto de todo. Hoy, hoy lo hice de esa manera. Espero no afecte el resultado.


End file.
